<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle of the Weirdest by SurohSopsisofClouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822672">Battle of the Weirdest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds'>SurohSopsisofClouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, I accidently added a bit of, Ice Cream, M/M, Mild Gore, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, chatfic, just a bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Virgil live in two different countries, but this doesn't stop them from bothering each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle of the Weirdest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic!<br/>As always, I hope you enjoy, and please, don't be afraid to comment! Even just a screech in my general direction is absolutely lovely to see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>][<br/>
PrinceDisney61: hey, y’all wanna move to Canada?<br/>
][</p><p>Virgil turned towards his phone as it dinged, looking at the screen to see Roman’s question that had just popped up in the group chat. Eh, the homework on his desk could wait. This was bound to be infinitely more amusing. Smirking a bit, he picked it up before replying.</p><p>][<br/>
moonshaunted: I mean, kinda?</p><p>PrinceDisney61: good join me.<br/>
][</p><p>He stared at his phone for a moment, confusion lacing his tone. “...what the <i>hell</i>, Princey?” Why was he suddenly being invited to Canada? Presumably to his house?</p><p>][<br/>
moonshaunted: How</p><p>PrinceDisney61: Give your soul to satan<br/>
][</p><p>Ok, now he <i>knew</i> that Roman was messing with him. Fine then, two could play at this game, and Roman was challenging the master of it.</p><p>][<br/>
moonshaunted: Bold of you to assume I have one to sell</p><p>-----</p><p>Roman had to take a moment after reading that. Just a moment! But still, that reply definitely was not on the list of ones he had been expecting. Well, he wouldn’t be defeated that easily!</p><p>“Remus!” He called out of his room, towards the living room where he knew his brother was watching some horror film on the TV.</p><p>“What!” He screeched back.</p><p>“I need help with something!”</p><p>“What the fuck would you need my help with?” He asked, strolling into Roman’s room like he owned the place. Bitch.</p><p>“I have gotten into a mighty battle of the words with a friend!” He proclaimed, raising his fist into the air in excitement, before faltering upon remembering what the rest of his sentence would be. </p><p>“Unfortunately… I seem to have reached a point where <i>your</i> particular brand of creativity would get me much farther than my own.”</p><p>Remus’ mouth formed a feral grin, it being the only warning Roman had before he was launching himself onto the bed, throwing his brother up with a shriek of surprise.</p><p>“Remus!” Ignoring his cry of indignation, he started questioning him in a gleeful tone.</p><p>“So what you’re saying is…” he paused a moment for effect. “You need my help to absolutely roast Charlie Frown?”</p><p>“Ugh, yes! I can’t figure out what I should say next, but it needs to be more surprising than what he just said.” Roman flopped back onto the bed, passing his phone over to his brother’s greedily reaching fingers. </p><p>Remus scanned the conversation for a moment before grinning wider. “I think I know just what to send!”</p><p>“Run it by me first!” Roman quickly replied.</p><p>-----</p><p>][<br/>
PrinceDisney61: Uhh I’ll give my liver<br/>
][</p><p>What. The <i>fuck</i> Princey. That- what- <i>wait just a fucking second.</i> Was he teaming up with Remus? “Ooohhhh, he doesn’t know what he’s playing at, if he thinks teaming up is gonna be enough to beat me.”</p><p>Racking his brain for a moment, he quickly texted Logan, saying he was gonna need a fact for a randomly generated topic in a moment. After some bargaining, they agreed on no questions asked now, in trade for full context and screenshots later.</p><p>][<br/>
moonshaunted: Bold of you to assume I’m a physical entity<br/>
][</p><p>-----</p><p>Shit. What the fuck? What did he mean? <i>What does that mean??</i></p><p>“Uhh… shit... oh! How about this!”</p><p>][<br/>
PrinceDisney61: Uhhh fuck um *shuffles through pockets* a dime?</p><p>moonshaunted: Sure</p><p>moonshaunted: Give me the done</p><p>moonshaunted: *dime</p><p>PrinceDisney61: *throws dime to America* There.<br/>
][</p><p>-----</p><p>Virgil had to admit, this was getting pretty hilarious. Now then… He spun around in his chair, quickly looking up a few photos before typing up a reply, hitting send as a picture of a bowl of caramel rolled ice cream filled his screen.</p><p>][<br/>
moonshaunted: Tada, I am there in spirit</p><p>PrinceDisney61: Nice. Enjoy the snow</p><p>moonshaunted: I will</p><p>PrinceDisney61: It’s like -40º here<br/>
][</p><p>Virgil smirked. Check and mate.</p><p>][<br/>
moonshaunted: Nice</p><p>moonshaunted: Perfect temp for some ice cream : )<br/>
][</p><p>-----</p><p>“Wait, <i>what?</i>” Roman blankly stared at his screen in disbelief as Remus rolled back and forth across the bed, cackling away.</p><p>Turning towards his twin, Roman’s look of horror sent Remus into a fresh fit of laughter. “What does he mean “perfect temperature for some ice cream”!? His tongue would freeze onto his spoon if he tried that!”</p><p>Remus sat up, wiping a stray tear away from his eye. “I dunno, Ro, but maybe you should ask him?”</p><p>“Hmph. I shall! Does Panic At The Everywhere not realize how cold -40º is!?” Turning back to his phone, he quickly sent his reply, not yet realizing that he’d just lost their game.</p><p>-----</p><p>][<br/>
PrinceDisney61: Wait what</p><p>moonshaunted: : )</p><p>PrinceDisney61: ITS SO COLD?!?</p><p>moonshaunted: Yum yum<br/>
][</p><p>“I can’t believe you, Princey. Defeated so easily? For shame.” Virgil grinned at his phone.</p><p>“Well, better get that info from Logan, now. Gotta finish Prince Dizz-ney off.”<br/>
][<br/>
moonshaunted: Hey L</p><p>62protons: Hello, Virgil. I assume you have your inquiries prepared for me?</p><p>moonshaunted: Yeah. I need to know if ice cream’ll melt at -40º.</p><p>62protons:  …</p><p>62protons: Seriously?</p><p>moonshaunted: Yeah. So? Will it melt?</p><p>62protons: Ice cream melts at 10º fahrenheit.</p><p>moonshaunted: What’s that got to do with</p><p>moonshaunted: oh.</p><p>62protons: Yes, oh. I expect those screenshots to be sent to my phone by 10:20 p.m.</p><p>moonshaunted: Why 10:20?</p><p>62protons: Patton gets home at 10:10p.m. tonight.</p><p>moonshaunted: You’re gonna show him, aren’t you?</p><p>62protons: What other conclusion could you draw from the provided facts?</p><p>moonshaunted: whatever, Lo. Talk to you later.</p><p>62protons: And the screenshots?</p><p>moonshaunted: You’ll have ‘em, 10:20 sharp.</p><p>-moonshaunted has left the chat-</p><p>62protons: How can a time be sharp? That makes no logical sense.</p><p>62protons: Oh, I see. It is another metaphor isn’t it? Great.<br/>
][</p><p>-----</p><p>][<br/>
moonshaunted: My friend said it’s good cause it won’t melt<br/>
][</p><p>“What- I- <i>why would you eat ice cream in this weather!?</i>” Roman shrieked.</p><p>“I dunno, Ro, ice creams sounding pretty good right about now…” Remus trailed off with a smirk.</p><p>Pointing a finger at him, Roman shouted. “No! We are not doing this right now! Now help me-”</p><p>“What the hell isss going on? Why are you two screaming?” Deceit abruptly broke in, a sour look on his face. Well, what little of it wasn’t concealed by the thick blanket shrouding him.</p><p>Remus perked up at the sight of his QPP, quickly rushing over to wrap his arms around him. “Dee-dee! You’re awake! That means you can help us plot!”</p><p>Deceit’s expression softened a bit at Remus’ touch. “That dependsss. What are you two plotting?”</p><p>Roman interjected at this, eager to keep the plan on track for the sake of beating Virgil in their game. “We’re trying to figure out what to say next to Virgil!”</p><p>Deceit walked to the bed before shuffling onto it and moving to take up a third of its space, leaving Remus to crawl on top of him to flop into his lap, grabbing one of Deceits hands to bury in his hair before stilling for him as much as he could.</p><p>Silently handing over the phone, Roman impatiently tapped his thigh to the tune of <i>How Far I’ll Go</i> as he waited for Deceit to catch up on the conversation.</p><p>After about thirty seconds, a small smirk appeared on his face, before he quickly typed something out and clicked send.</p><p>“Hey! I was supposed to read that first!” Roman protested, lunging towards and nabbing his phone out of his loose grip.</p><p>Scooching back to the side of the bed he had claimed, he quickly turned his attention towards the words found on the screen.</p><p>][<br/>
PrinceDisney61: They’re right but God its freezing.<br/>
][</p><p>Roman looked on in confusion. “Why write something like that?? I thought you would’ve sabotaged me, but it doesn’t look like you did?”</p><p>Remus and Deceit answering grins and laughter were not reassuring in the slightest.</p><p>“What? What? What are you laughing at?” He cried indignantly.</p><p>“Ro-Roman, Roman, you already lost.” Deceit gasped past his giggles.</p><p>“W-what? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Ro-bro, what he means is that you got confused, so you lost.” Remus explained rather gently compared to his usual ways of speaking.</p><p>“Oh…” he looked sad for a moment, beforing perking back up, a new shine in his eyes. “Well, he may have won this round, but he’d better watch his back, for the next victory shall be mine!”</p><p>-----</p><p>A few hours later, Virgil was still chuckling every time he looked at the screenshots of his and Roman’s conversation. Well, mostly theirs. He was almost certain Remus had helped some, and he was pretty sure Deceit was the cause of the closing sentence, but all in all it was mostly just them.</p><p>“Heh, I bet you’re declaring “I’ll win next time!”, aren’t you?” Placing his phone on the table next to his bed, Virgil sighed contentedly as he drifted off.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be waiting…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeeeyyy, guess who's only now noticing that hey messed up the summary? Yep. Me. But it's fixed now!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed my story! And if you'd like, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>